


Veritas

by MxnicStxr



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Murder, Physical Abuse, Short One Shot, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxnicStxr/pseuds/MxnicStxr
Summary: Stefano's inability to process genuine affection part 1 out of ???????????????????





	Veritas

_“I love you.”_ He said. Stefano huffed and the bridge of his nose crinkled with visible irritation, but it wasn’t enough to bring his thrusting to a halt. Stefano remained as unrestrained as ever, fiery, passionate. If he could manage to ignore his lover’s foul, filthy lies, perhaps this night would end on a good note for a change. But of course, he had to persist. He made it his life’s mission to drive Stefano up the wall apparently.

 _“I love you.”_ He tried again, delicate fingers making their way up Stefano’s neck and into his hair, combing and tugging it the same way he was tugging the artist’s nerves. _“I love you so much, I love you with every fiber of my being, Stefano.”_

Perhaps it was indeed too soon or he simply caught Stefano in a particularly bad mood, but the moment Stefano’s hands locked around his throat with an iron grip it was made apparent that all the artist saw was red. And it wasn’t the poetic kind of red, resembling a bouquet of blooming roses or smeared lipstick. There was nothing romantic about the way Stefano’s grip grew tighter, constricting his airway, making him see stars.

He hoped he would get to see stars in an entirely different fashion, but compromise and disappointments were always present in any relationship however intimate, right? It was supposed to be normal for couples to fight. Only it wasn’t exactly. Or maybe it was, but not in their case. He wasn’t sure anymore. The lack of oxygen made it hard for him to think straight.

 _“Ste… fano…..”_ He squeaked out, the burning in his lungs completely overshadowing the pleasure of having his lover’s cock deep inside of him, pulsing, twitching. Was he planning to kill him? Was he already dying? He couldn’t tell. It all hurt too much right now. It hurts, he thought. It hurts, please let go of me. Please tell me you still want me. I promise I’ll be good this time. I promise not to say the wrong thing again.

The last thing he heard before his vision went black was Stefano’s voice, gravelly and low, whispering in his ear. _**“Never fucking lie to me.”**_

He couldn’t recall what happened after his neck was snapped in two.

**Author's Note:**

> This pile of garbage was partially inspired by BTD. :)


End file.
